Sweet Boy
by glitter kitty
Summary: My first hp fic on ff.net, basically about Neville talking to Ginny after she sees Cho & Harry kissing. (written before OotP)


  
an: simple, shortish. i don't think this has been done before (though I'm new to ff.net, so plz tell me if it has...). there *might* be a sequal, if you want one tell me and I'll think about it. It's not a work of art, I wrote it in a few measly minutes. oh, & jkr owns all her characters, I own the story/idea/words.   
  
  
(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸ ¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)   
---- Sweet Boy ----   
(_¸.·'´(_¸.·'´ `'·.¸_)`'·.¸_)  
  
  
Ginny fought back tears as she raced towards the Gryffindor tower, condemning herself for her stupid behaviour. She'd been on her way to the library when she spotted Harry entering an empty classroom. Wondering what he was up to, she tiptoed over and peered in, only to see her worst fears confirmed – Cho and Harry locking lips in the corner. She let out a muffled sob at the sight, and ran off before they noticed. If Harry found out she'd seen him and Cho…she'd die.   
  
Though death would almost be an improvement on her current state – her chest ached, and she felt her heart shatter.   
  
"You silly girl," she told herself quietly, "why would the famous Harry Potter ever have feelings for a insignificant girl like you...a stupid girl like you."   
  
Nearing the tower she paused to wipe her eyes. They burned and she knew they'd be puffy. She dreaded what Ron or her brothers would have to say about that if they saw her, and some more tears trickled down her cheeks as she considered telling George or Fred what it was all about. They'd just laugh at her, no doubt. She wondered why he hadn't told her about Cho and Harry, then realized – he'd been trying to protect her, knowing she was fond of Harry.   
  
She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a dark night, with the torches barely lighting the way. It was no wonder Ginny jumped when she heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Ginny is that you? Are you alright?" For a moment she thought it was Harry and she spun around, only to find Neville Longbottom, the friendly boy who'd taken her to the Yule Ball the year before.   
  
"Um…yeah, I'll be fine. I just…um…kicked my toe before, and it was really hurting." She knew it was a lame excuse, but it's the best she could do as Neville studied her swollen eyes nervously. He was a sweet boy, and she had an idea that he might fancy her, but she didn't feel the same way about him, and she knew she never would as long as Harry was around.   
  
"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."   
  
"No! I mean…it doesn't hurt anymore. And besides, she's probably in bed, I wouldn't want to bother her."   
  
She tried to walk on, but Neville stood uneasily in her way. "She stays up late and her room's just by the hospital wing – I've been there plenty of times and she's been awake later than this. You should check it, just in case."  
  
Frowning, Ginny couldn't see any way out of it. She could have walked past Neville no problems, but she'd feel bad – he was sincerely concerned about her, and she thought that by the time she got back to the tower it would be relatively empty, and her eyes wouldn't be so red. And besides, he looked a little like Harry in the gloomy torch light. So she agreed. On the way Neville tried to make conversation, telling her about his toads latest escape and about how he was looking forward to the upcoming holidays so he could go see his gran. Ginny just nodded, she wasn't in the mood for talking and she wished he'd just shut up, at the same time enjoying his stories, for they were getting her mind off of Harry and Cho.   
  
But of course Ginny had to be the most unlucky student in Gryffindor, because as they reached the stairwell that led down to the hospital wing who should be coming the other way, but the man himself. Harry, Cho free, Ginny noticed, smiled as they approached.   
  
"What are you two doing out so late?"  
  
"And just what are you doing out so late?" Ginny thought bitterly.   
  
"She kicked her toe and it's hurting, so we're going to see Madame Pomfrey," Neville explained quickly, knowing what was usually assumed when a male and female were caught wandering around the castle at night.  
  
"If you say so…" Harry smirked, punching Neville lightly on the shoulder, making the poor boy go red with embarrassment. "Well, I'm off to bed, you two have a good time…seeing Madame Pomfrey."   
  
He winked at them as he left, making Ginny want to punch the stupid git, but instead she burst into a fresh bout of tears. Neville watched uncomfortably for a moment, then led her to an empty room to their right.   
  
"It-it's not your toe is it?" he said, his eyes wide with concern as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down on. Shaking her head, she tried to wipe her tears on her robes, but Neville sat opposite and with a trembling hand he wiped them away for her.   
  
"I know he's been such an idiot since the whole tournament thing last year. He thinks he's good just because he got away from You-Know-Who, I guess, but I just can't help it. Ever since I saw him when I was ten I thought we were meant to be together, only tonight I saw him with Cho Chang and…and…"  
  
She couldn't continue, but the look on Neville's face told her he understood.   
  
"I know what it's like to like someone so much you think you're about to burst, when they like someone else…someone better than you…"  
  
"Neville…" Ginny groaned miserably, knowing he was talking about her.   
  
"I'm not helping much am I?" Neville muttered, unable to hide the shake in his voice, "I just thought…I'd tell you."  
  
"No, Neville, that's not what I meant. Harry's not better than you, like I said, he has been nothing but a silly git this year, and besides, I think you are much kinder. Harry would never have taken me down to see Madame Pomfrey if I'd hurt my toe."   
  
Their was a silent pause where Neville watched his shoes and Ginny played with the red nail polish Angelina had painted on her fingernails the night before.   
  
"Neville?"   
  
"Yeah, Ginny?" he said, looking up just in time to see the flame-haired girl lean forwards plant a soft kiss on his red lips. Ginny grinned at his befuddled look, and stood to leave.  
  
"We'd better go back now, if Filch finds us out at this hour we'll be in big trouble."   
  
"Okay, Ginny," he said, standing; happy for the first time in his entire life to be just plain old Neville, "Harry doesn't know what he's missing."   
  
The end 


End file.
